manwithaplanfandomcom-20200214-history
Andi's Boyfriend
"Andi's Boyfriend" is the second episode of the second season of Man with a Plan, and the twenty-fourth episode overall, which was aired on November 20, 2017. Summary Adam gets a visit from Pastor Carl who is making amends for a past gambling addiction. Pastor Carl says he gambled away money that he was supposed to use to renew his license to wed people, meaning Adam and Andi are not legally married. Making matters worse, Pastor Carl was not Andi's first choice, but the frugal Adam hired him because he was cheaper. Adam tries to set up a renewal of vows with a licensed official, without telling Andi about Carl. Cast and Crew Main * Matt LeBlanc as Adam Burns * Liza Snyder as Andi Burns * Matt Cook as Lowell * Grace Kaufman as Kate Burns * Kevin Nealon as Don Burns * Matthew McCann as Teddy Burns * Hala Finley as Emme Burns * Stacy Keach as Joe Burns Guest * Kali Rocha as Marcy Burns * Jonathan Adams as Pastor Carl Tompkins * Mari Francoise as Pastor Crew Directed by: * Andy Cadiff Written by: * Tommy Johnagin Trivia * Adam was met Pastor Carl inside his house, where he was married to Andi for 17 years. * Adam saw Andi brushing teeth and he said she is beautiful, then we want to renew their vows. Quotes : Adam: Gentleman, I got a problem. I've gathered you here because I need the smartest guys I know. My life is what it is, so that's you. : Don: He's talking to you guys, so step it up. : Adam: Yesterday, I was the only one home and the doorbell rings. It was Carl Tompkins. : Joe: That son of a bitch. Who's Carl Tompkins? : Adam: Pastor Carl? The guy who married me and Andi at our wedding. : Joe: That son of a bitch. : Adam: Dad, will you listen, please? He gave me some very bad news. ---- : Pastor Carl: 17 years ago, when I married you and Andi, I had a nasty gambling problem. But I'm in a program now, and I'm on the ninth step, which is making amends. : Adam: Amends? That's never good. : Pastor Carl: When I did your ceremony, I was broke, so I hadn't renewed my credentials. I forged your paperwork and your marriage isn't legal. : Adam: What? We're not legally married? But why would you do the ceremony if you knew it wasn't real? : Pastor Carl: I just love making people happy. : Adam: Do I look happy now? ---- : Joe: So I was right... He is a son of a bitch. : Don: Andi's not gonna like this. : Lowell: But she's not gonna blame Adam. It's not your fault the guy had a gambling problem. : Adam: See, this is where it gets tricky. H-He's not the guy Andi told me to hire. I picked him 'cause he was cheaper. : Lowell: Oh, Adam. : Adam: What? Well, I had to do something. Look, we agreed on a simple courthouse ceremony, then the bride magazines started showing up and everything and expensive. She wanted to move it to the Bahamas. I had to show her a bunch of shark attack videos just to keep it on the mainland. : Joe: So you're not legally married? : Lowell: And it's your fault. : Don: And Andi doesn't know. : Adam: That's pretty much it. : Joe: Yeah, you're gonna need smarter guys. Episode Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2